


When I look at you

by Kimyyi



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimyyi/pseuds/Kimyyi
Summary: Lmao this ain't an Ouran High School Host club fic. I made this for two of my friends who are, yes the main characters, and yes, I got full consent so don't come for me. Don't read unless you like gay fics (?). Made for OLSH AS.





	1. Who Are you

**Author's Note:**

> Before you judge my poor grammar. Shut up. I don't wanna hear it. Just fix the mistakes in your head as you read or what ever. I sacrificed a whole ass Chemistry Essay for this Smut. Oh and yes this is explicit. FULL ON SMUT SHIT. ALSO STAN NCT. I can also start writing NCT Smut or Fluff. I have a few saved but with crustry ass grammar. So Imma get a friend to go over them lol

Growing up, Justinn and Jack has always been close. Their parents were close friends since high school so it only made sense for the duo to grow up together. The pair went to the same schools through their whole life and now that they are on their last year of high school, their parents are even planning on putting the two in the same university. The two has always thought of each other as just friends, nothing more. Until one party changed everything.  
“Hey Justinn, just wondering if you’re going to this party on the weekend?” Jack asked while watching Justinn prepare his books for his next class. “Oh you mean Cody’s? Yeah of course, why’d you ask? Did you want me to pick you up for it?” Replied Justinn. “nah yeah, I failed my last test so no driving for me yet” Replied Jack looking disappointed on himself. “Hahaha don’t worry about it, I’ll pick you up at 7?” asked Justinn while closing his locker. “Uh yeah that’d be awesome”. The two finished their conversations and walked to their designated classes.   
The school bell rang and Jack walked home as his house was not far away. Jack has always seen Justinn as more than just a friend. He tried to give up on his feelings when Justinn got his first girlfriend. He knew that they could never be together so he also got himself a girlfriend but no matter how hard he tried to forget about his feelings for Justinn, it just wouldn’t go away. He still loved Justinn  
Justinn on the other hand stayed in school for cricket practice. He too has had feelings for Jack but he also did not believe he could ever be together with Jack. The two always thought that each other were straight since they were both there when they got their first girlfriends. They broke each other’s hearts without realising.   
Jack gets himself ready for the party right after he finished all his homework. He steps into the steamy shower and cant help but think about Justinn. They’ve both seen each other naked before and all he could think about was Justinn’s big Asian cock. This causes Jack’s own cock to harden and throb against the wet bathroom wall. Before he knew it found his hand moving in an up and down motion on his cock. Thinking of Justinn while the hot steamy water runs down his skins was such a turn on for him that he couldn’t even last 5 minutes before he came all over the bathroom wall. He wanted more. He wanted Justinn inside him. He wanted his poor tight little hole to be stretched and destroyed by Justinn.   
He finally finishes his dirty shower, still thinking about Justinn. Jack dries himself and walks out of the bathroom. He then finds Justinn laying on his bed reading a comic. “H-How long have been here for?” He asked nervously hoping Justinn just arrived so he didn’t have to hear his loud moans in the shower. “Not long. Maybe 5 minutes? Hurry up its already 6:45” Justinn replied as he continued to read his comic book. Justinn lied as he actually arrived 5 minutes after Jack went in to the shower. He heard everything, he heard Jack mumble his name as he moaned. He lied to his bet friend so that he wouldn’t have to feel embarrassed.   
Jack finished getting dressed and the two head outside to Justinn’s car. The whole car ride was awkward since they both new something the other didn’t. Justinn decides to break silence and asks Jack about his current girlfriend Lucy, even if it did break his heart. “So, how’s Lucy?” Justinn asks awkwardly. “Uh yeah s-she’s alright” Jack answers hoping to make a conversation. “Is she going to the party?” asked Justinn, secretly hoping she isn’t. “Erm I don’t think she is. I think Cody only invited a few people. I don’t really know, we haven’t talked for two weeks. She’s been avoiding me at school”. Justinn felt a sense of relieve knowing that Jack’s girlfriend is not going to be at the party.   
He pulls the car over in front of Cody’s house and they both got out to walk up the front door. Cody answers the door, Justinn walks in first while Jacks trail behind him. Cody stops him as Justinn continues to walk over to his cricket team mates. “You have got to confess to him TONIGHT! Take him to my room and just talk to him! There’s condoms and a bottle of lube there just in case” Cody teased as he slaps Jack’s ass. “umm why would we need the condoms and lube? You told me to just confess to him so there’s no need for those other things” Jack replied, kinda annoyed. Cody was Jack’s best friend and he told EVERYTHING to him. Of course, Justinn was also his best friend but there’s just some stuff that even close friends should keep from each other. Cody was also Bi so he would understand Jack’s feelings more than any of their straight friends. Cody also knew Justinn’s feelings towards Jack as the trio were close.   
Cody pulls Justinn away from his cricket mates. “I think this is the perfect time you should confess to Jack. Actually....you know what? Go to my bedroom and I’ll tell Jack that you’re in there passed out.” Cody tells Justinn his ‘wonderful’ plan. “umm okay” Justinn was already a bit drunk so he just agreed. He didn’t know why he would though. He got to Cody’s room and instantly saw the box of condoms and the bottle of lube. Justinn hid them as he knew it would make Jack feel uncomfortable.   
*


	2. I care for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some heavy smut. Basically smut with feelings.( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

“Jack! Justinn passed out and I took him into my room upstairs. You should go and get him” Cody told Jack.  
“Which room is it?” Asked Jack. He was a bit suspicious since its only been 30 minutes since they arrived and Justinn was already passed out?  
“Its the one on your right down the hall”.  
Jack enters the room but instead of seeing a passed out Justinn, he saw Justinn just sitting at the foot of Cody’s bed. Jack instantly knew it was all Cody’s doing. Jack began to go red, He felt so angry and embarrassed. He opens the door and before he could walk out, Justinn grabs his wrists and says “Stay”. Justinn grabs Jack closer as he closes the door. Jacks heart was beating so loudly that even Justinn could hear it. Justinn runs his boney hands down Jack’s spine and onto his waist. He grabs Jack’s face with the other hand and kisses him softly. Jack kisses Justinn back, he’s been wanting to kiss his best friend for so long, he wishes they could stay like this forever. They finally confessed to each other, not with words but with a sensual kiss. They kissed for what felt like forever. Jack wanted more, he could feel his cock harden as Justinn throws him onto the bed. Justinn began undressing himself and Jack began doing the same. They didn’t have to tell each other that they were both hard, they knew each other wanted this for so long.  
Justinn stares with a piercing gaze, making Jack even more nervous than he already was. "Fuck," he cursed under his breath, watching how Jack undressed himself before his eyes and was able to see everything once his clothes was off. "J-Jack..." he mumbled, a little mesmerized because Jack was so... beautiful. "I-Is it bad?" Jack asked, a look of uncertainty on his face, and shivered when Justinn put his hand on his thigh.  
"No," Justinn immediately answered, frowning. "No, you look... You look so good..." Good, didn't even come close to describing his best friend's beauty. His body just looked so erotic. His nipples were erected, his cock was laying hard and somewhat neglected on his lower abdomen, his thighs were shaking a little as he tried to keep his legs spread, and Justinn wanted so bad to lift his legs to take a look at something he hadn't seen before: his ass hole. Justinn felt his cock throb and his mouth water the longer he stared at Jack’s body.  
Jack took a deep shaky breath, somehow for putting him on the spot. "Touch," he mumbled and whimpered when Justinn resumed kissing his neck. "Touch what?" Justinn asked, a teasing tone in his voice, and put his hand back on Jack’s thick thigh, letting it rest there. "M-Me," Jack answered, his voice even softer than before. "Anywhere," he added before Justinn could ask and braced himself when he felt the big hand on his thigh slide up towards his groin agonizingly slowly  
Justinn sucked a hickey into Jack’s skin while dragging his hand up his thigh, causing the younger to let out a needy moan. "Anywhere," he repeated as he left a trail of kisses up Jack's neck and pressed their lips together again once his hand had reached Jack's cock. Jack moaned loudly against Justinn's mouth, never having felt anyone touch his dick beside himself before, and grabbed onto Justinn’s biceps. The new feeling of Justinn’s rough, boney hand around his shaft made him feel even more helpless than before. His jaw went slack the moment Justinn started jerking him off slowly, giving him the perfect opportunity to introduce tongue for the first time into their kiss.  
"Fuck, you're so hard, Jack..." Justinn groaned, his low voice somehow making the smaller moan. "And wet," he added, grinning into their dirty kiss. Jack's cock was twitching in his hand and at some point he swore he could feel him roll his hips upward to fuck his hand slowly.  
“J-Justinn," he gasped, his nails digging into his best friend’s biceps, and his head rolled back, giving Justinn perfect access to his neck. His legs were shaking as the other mouthed along his neck while jacking him off to completion. Justinn's hand was moving steadily and it was even creating a soft, slick sound after he had spat on it to let the jerking go smoother.  
"Are you close?" Justinn inquired, to which Jack could only moaned out a 'yes'. He pulled back from his best friend's neck to look at his expression instead, and bit his lower lip to trap a moan inside his own mouth when he saw the other's pleasure-struck face. He was moaning constantly, his mouth agape, and had his eyebrows furrowed together while his eyes were filled with nothing but euphoria.  
"C-Coming–" Jack whimpered and cut himself off with a whiny moan that made Justinn's cock throb. He came hard, his orgasm hitting him like a truck, and felt Justinn’s hand squeeze his cock as he kept stroking it. His back arched off the bed as his whole body shook with intensity. Justinn was so amazed, seeing the younger coat his hand with cum only made him harder.  
Jack saw Justinn’s neglected cock and immediately reached for it, jerking him off slowly. Justinn lets out a needy moan as he has neglected his own cock for so long. Pre cum began coating Jack’s hand and the sight of Justinn becoming such a mess made his own cock harder once again and his hole twitch. Jack finally lets go of Justinn’s cock and lead’s the older’s hand to his entrance. “I- I want you... In me”. Without a word, Justinn began stretching the other’s hole. “ a- another”. Justinn inserted another finger and began fingering Jack slowly until the younger forced Justinn’s finger out and stared at his friend. Justinn reacted by kissing Jack, this time their kiss was sloppy and wet, their tongues coating each other’s mouths. “f-fuck I’m ready”. Jack let out between the kiss. The older parted his lips with the younger’s and reached for the condom and lube under the blanket. Justinn coats Jack’s entrance with lube which made the younger shiver, after he coated his own cock. He finally reached for Jack’s entrance and slowly entered. Jack moans as he feels The older’s cock enter him. Justinn was so much bigger than what he imagined. “you’re so big” he finally lets out. Justinn chuckles and connected this lips once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huff Huff （＾。＾；. That must have been ~tiring~

**Author's Note:**

> So... if you go to OLSH AS, suggest any couples you want me to write a fanfic about. F/M, M/M, F/F. I don't Judge.


End file.
